RWBY: Race or Die
by TYZO300
Summary: The worlds best racers, the entire continent as a track, several cars with different specialties and a prize and title fit for the top racer. This is the 10-20 sprint. will you win together or die alone.
1. The game

A young man with black, bristly hair and shady sunglasses enters a large, dark room. His footsteps echo on the hard metal floor. He maneuvers over to the far wall, where wide arrays of switches are located. He flicks the first one... Suddenly a panel of buttons and lights illuminates at the next wall. He gives a slight chuckle of amusement. The next few switches: A huge wall of screens activates above the button panel, all of them at once. They display a loading bar, showing they seem to be connecting to a network. A glowing light clicks on overhead, filling the room with light, and the hum of machines running starts to get louder. A music setup powers on in the corner next to the button panel, and a powerful supercomputer powers on. After hitting all of the switches, the room is filled with mechanical activity. The man walks up to the button panel and pushes one of the green flashing ones in the center. A polished silver-colored microphone slowly rises from a compartment. He taps the mic with his finger a few times, checking the sound system, then backs away. He walks until stopping in the center of the enormous room, reaches for his pocket, and pulls out a major, shiny, smooth touchscreen device. He pushes the single small button on the top and the device irradiates instantaneously, and a logo flashes on the touchscreen, reading "Amatrex" in techno font. He smiles in elusive interest, looks up at the large wall of screens, nods his head in triumph and three words escape his mouth: "The 10-20 sprint is on..."

Hello and welcome viewers this is just the start to my new fanfic for the year 2015 this will be a alternate racing fic with the cast and will be a mixture of "The Crew, Need for speed: The Run, and Rivals. This is gonna be epic anyway stay tuned for the second and all will be revealed. See ya


	2. The players

_**Okay before the story begins there are some things i'd like to pointout some things: The story kind of takes place in the real world like it was was in the both the setting, cars, and mechanics will be around it. The race will be like the one in NFS THE RUN with more rules while their will be some elements from RIVALS as well. Most of the cast will be in the story along ith some OCs . Okay everything will be explained in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p>We now begin our story in Los Angeles's in some fancy hotel as two figures look out into city. "Are the invites sent" said the taller man with a refined accent; "Yep to every single one in all five factions have to say this might be our best game yet." said the other man. "Oh trust me it will be" he said as they continue watching the city<p>

Now we show you the good ol' USA a place where the top sport is underworld racing. It grew so much that to be someone you have to have fast cars and faster skills; the entire region is the playground for an infamous racing group known as the Poisonous Five Gang or PVG. Each faction controls a section of the country with a different operation. First are the centipedes that control the mountain states which is the PVG's center for smuggling whether it be tech, guns, contraband, or money. Next are the Gekkos who have the west coast on lockdown their op is mostly drivers for hire for the rich and famous whether it be escort or sabotage they get the job done and get paid no matter what. The core for illegal racing is in no other than the Midwest home turf for the toads who are expert mechanics and racers; they hold some of the best races and travel all over the country. The east coast is where most of the money for the PVG comes from and it's all thanks to the scorpions; there master thieves on wheels and skillful escapists taking anything from cash, jewels, to cars. Finally are the Cobras the kings of the south they rule over the entire country's black market and their racers play for keeps in more ways than one.

Now we see some of the racers participating in the competition.

**Neptune Vasilias**

A teenage boy with tanned skin with light blue hair was sitting at a diner drinking his tea as he was doing something on his phone. To the other patrons it seems he's playing a game, but actually is trying to hack into the police network which wasn't easy in this district after much difficulty was able to almost bypass it. "Would like more tea sir?" said a pretty waitress interrupting him from his work; "from someone as lovely as you of course" he replied with a dashing smirk that left the waitress blushing while she was pouring him more tea and leaving him to his device. As was he was nearly 99% done his notification alert went off causing him to make mistake and mess up the entire hack. All he could do was stare and then hit his head on the table gaining the attention of a few people. As he left the diner he checked the message only to see an icon of a black envelope with a azure seal on it.

**Sun Wukong**

A loosely dressed male with a light tan, spiky blonde hair, but most notably a prehensile monkey tail was hanging off a ceiling in a dark room as a tall bald man came in front of him. "I don't suppose you know where your friends sage and scarlet are at" the interrogator said; "Hmmm never heard of them" sun said non chalantly while whistling a tune. The interrogator only chuckled and ridiculed him "You PVGs are very very arrogant and stupid and you're all so-" "Sexy" sun interrupted waiting for the right moment. The bald man only chuckled again and turned around walking away slowly. "It's no wonder we've captured you so easily" he said; "But you didn't" the young man said jokingly. "I beg your pardon?" he said; "You didn't catch me" sun said seriously now. "Then what are you doing here?" he asked; sun only replied "Catching you" before escaping his bonds and using them to retsrain the interrogator. "Flash drive please" the faunas asked as the bald man did as he was told before being knocked out. Sun left the building via grate and flipped the drive in the air before catching it again as his phone went off. He checked it to see a black envelope icon of some kind.

**Coco and Velvet Scarlatina**

Two girls were checking out a high priced jewelry store; one had long hair and eyes both brown and long brown rabbit ears, as the other had fair skin, short dark brown hair with a lock of it that transitions from dark brown to red and a pair of sunglasses. They were casually strolling around until the entrance doors were smashed and four men armed with shotguns wearing black suits with their faces obscured by scarfs, shades, and formal hats. "All right nobody try anything heroic and you'll all live to see another day". The head robber demanded as everyone lay on the floor except the fashonista and the faunas irking the leader. "Hey is your hearing broken or something I said-"was all he could say before coco grabbed him and aim the shotgun at one of the other robbers and fired. The bullet blasted through his foot incapacitating him as she disarms the leader and knocks him out. The third was prepared to fire at her until velvet kicked the shotgun out of his hand and did a swirling kick to his head debilitating him as well. The fourth robber only trembled as the two females looked at him so he dropped his gun and fled the store screaming and waving his arms. The shoppers cheered their saviors as they left store like nothing exciting happened; "Call fox and yatsuhashi I know this great restaurant called Luminary, it comes highly recommended." Coco said while velvet was checking their schedule only for both their phones to ring at the same time showing the icon with the blue seal on it.

**Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren**

"Well it's been a while since we had some peace and quiet huh." A tall teenager with messy blond hair said to the crew around him; which consisted of an athletic girl with red hair tied into a high ponytail around the same height as him, then there's a young male with his hair also in a ponytail but a lot shorter with a magenta streak on it matching his eyes and finally a pretty girl with short orange hair and a huge smile on her face. They were all having lunch at a noodle shop taking a break from their last job for some chop shop owner. Jaune was enjoying a rather large oden soup, as Pyrrha was having a small tray of jiaozi, ren was content with his onigiri, while nora was consuming her 4th bowl of miso ramen. "It is nice" pyrrha said supportively as ren just nod his head agreeing with them nora however was gobbling down the delicious soup down until she put the bowl down clean as if there was no soup in it. "Another one!" she sang making the others discomfited at her enthusiasm; "Well well look if isn't the four underdogs" said a voice behind them. They turned to see a young man with burnt-orange hair swept back with a frontal slight peak and is slightly taller than the rest of them. "Cardin…what are you doing here" pyrrha said sternly; "Whoa easy there just here to pick up me and my gang's order not that it matters to you laypersons" he said with his hands up. "You and your crew may the top ranked on this side of the coast but, everyone knows were just as good as all of you" jaune squabble back; "We'll see jauney boy we'll see" he said as grabbed the food and left without saying another word. "you know what we should do" nora gloriously said; "For the last time nora were not breaking his legs" ren said stoically, "though it is tempting" pyrrha said nearly considering it. All their phones vibrated and all of them checked to see some sort of invite icon; "what could it be?" jaune asked the group. "OOOOOHHHH! Maybe it's an invitation to a royal ball" nora said making everyone at the table to facepalm except ren.

**Mercury Black**

A well-built man with grey eyes and silvery-grey hair was in front of a car compacter operating it as he was finishing his business. "Well thank you larry our group appreciates your contribution" he said to a man cuffed inside the car within the compactor. "So you gonna let me out now? Larry asked gesturing to the cuffs; however mercury just started it and slowly walked away leaving the guy to his fate. "WHOA WHOA HEY LEMME OUT OF HERE NO NO NO AAAAAHHHHHHH!" was his final words as he was crushed by the machine. The cold man pulled out his phone and called a number "hey it's me the fed's Jacob norville so you know what to do" he finished as he was about to put up the phone he saw a notice showing the icon. "About time"

**Yang Xiao Long**

A blonde bombshell could only stare in despair at her bumblebee as it was filled with water, covered in muck and snails. "Well that'll teach me to do an insane jump over a bet" she said with a sigh as she tried to repair it only to be sprayed by the filthy liquid. "sonuva-" was interrupted by ringing from her phone.

**Blake Belladonna**

Sitting at a table near the docks was mysterious brunette wearing a bow on top of her head to hide the faunas ears. She unwrapped the Foil to reveal a tasty gourmet tuna fish sandwich unlike any you have ever seen. "Come to mama" she said as she slowly reached for the sandwich only for it to be snatched by a seagull; "what the- hey come back you dirty flying sea rat!" she yelled as she pursued her quarry.

**Weiss Schnee**

In a small coffeshop at the front of the counter was a white haired finally getting to her beverage after waiting in line for ten minutes. She gave her order and was glad that was that if only she knew the employee was on his first day and was making mistakes right and left. "okay so that's a half calf extra hot" he said' "No quarter calf semi hot" she demanded only to make the employee more nervous. "UUhh extra quarter calf extra half" he said frantically pushing the buttons; "quarter calf semi-hot extra foam" she said crossly. "Huhh extra foam extra hot" he said fretfully "EXTRA FOAM!" she shouted only for the employee to start talking incoherently "extra foam semi hot calf quarter" was all he could say before the coffee machine overloaded and sprayed hot steam in both of their faces "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" was the reaction from both of them before weiss's phone was beeping.

**Ruby Rose**

A young girl with red black hair was in a pickup truck racing across wide fields and muddy rivers trying to outrun the cops for fun as fast as she can. "WooHoo!" she yelled while in midair as the cops continued their pursuit; she kept moving off road losing them in a matter of seconds. As she parked in a nearby barn she took a few deep breaths as the heat cooled down; the phone ranged and she answered it to see envelope icon with a blue seal on it. She pressed it and a message appeared.

Ruby: Hello you have been choosen as the best of your faction to participate

Neptune: in what is considered the ultimate race The 10-20 sprint

Sun: over 300 miles from the west to the south you will be in heated fight to the finish were only one

Coco: Will be the top racer of the continent and whose faction will be leading the others permanently

Velvet: You and 99 of the best racers including those from other factions will have one goal to win

Jaune: Now here are your first instructions

Nora: You will report to los angeles to the waterway for the pre-event celebration to register at dark

Pyrrha: You can join the race as a team as long as they are part of the same faction just remember

Ren: whoever your ally and enemy with will determine how far you get and how long you'll live

Mercury: and there almost no rules so anything is permitted so do one thing

Yang: Drive

Blake: to

Weiss: survive

Ruby: sincerely, R.S.

Ruby wondered what this could but knew one thing; this was the opportunity of lifetime and she wasn't gonna turn it down. So after ditching the truck she booked a flight to Los Angeles however what none of the racers knew was that they were aslo gonna have competition on the other side of the law.

Strategic Vehicular Response Taskforce (S.V.R.T.)

A middle aged man was sitting at a desk in the middle of a room signing paperwork when all of a sudden the phone ringed and he answered it. "Hello Commissioner Verlin…Really what is it…that's strange…it means something big is going on and I'll want my best men on the task…both of them…all right… have a good evening Deputy Mayor". He hangs up and press the intercom; "Linda?" he speaked into the device. "Yes sir" a female voice replied from it; "please call up Teams Epsilon and Zeta to HQ for a briefing will you" he requested. "Right away sir" she replied before going off leaving the commissioner to his thoughts. "This is ridiculous" he just says.

* * *

><p><em> Well there done with the chapter and I hope it's better than the previous chapter so I will stop here and here's a list of who's who<br>_

**PVG:**

**Centipedes- sun, sage, scarlet, neptune**

**Gekkos- cardin, russel, dove, sky, and jaune, nora, pyrrha, ren**

**Toads- ruby, weiss, blake, yang**

**Scorpions- coco, fox, velvet, yatsuhashi**

**Cobras- mercury, emrald, roman, neo**

**SVRT:**

**Epsilon- cinder, adam, melanie, milita**

**Zeta- penny, glynda, ozpin, Tukson **


End file.
